mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Peter Gotti
Peter Gotti, also known as "One Eyed Pete", "Petey Boy", "One Eye" (born November 15, 1939), is a New York mobster who is the former boss of the Gambino crime family and the older brother of deceased Gambino boss John Gotti. he was considered a weak boss who lacked the charisma and leadership skills of his younger brother John Gotti. Background Peter Gotti was born to John and Fannie Gotti on November 15th 1939. Peter's brothers included Gambino boss John Gotti, capo Gene Gotti, capo Richard Gotti, and soldier Vincent Gotti. Peter is the father of Peter Gotti Jr. Peter Gotti has a wife Catherine; they live in Howard Beach, Queens. Peter's nickname "One Eye" derives from blindness from glaucoma in one eye. Around 1960, at age 21, Peter Gotti started working as an associate for the Gambino family. In 1988, at age 49, the family inducted Peter Gotti as a full member, or made man. John Gotti did not believe his brother Peter had the ability to belong to Cosa Nostra, which may have led to Peter's reputation as "the Dumbest Don." John Gotti designated Peter as caretaker of the Bergin Hunt and Fish Club, and as a driver for John Gotti and Gene Gotti. In 1989, Peter was promoted to capo. Like his father, Peter Gotti had a legitimate job as a sanitation worker for the New York City Department of Sanitation. Peter eventually retired from the Sanitation Department with a disability pension after injuring his head against the back end of a garbage truck. This accident generated many jokes at the Bergin about how the accident occurred to the one part of Peter's anatomy (left eye) certain to sustain no lasting damage. Rise to leadership Despite everyone's low expectations for Peter Gotti, he was soon fulfilling a more important role in the family. When John Gotti and Gene Gotti went to prison, Peter started relaying messages from the two leaders to the rest of the family. In 1999, Gambino acting boss John A. "Junior" Gotti, Peter's nephew was sent to prison and Peter became the new acting boss, with assistance from capos Nicholas Corozzo, a former rival of John Gotti and John D'Amico, a longtime Gotti associate. The three mobsters formed a "Committee" which ran the day-to-day operations of the Family. As acting boss, Peter Gotti represented the Gambinos at a 2000 Commission meeting. Sometime in late 2001 or early 2002, with official boss John Gotti dying in prison, Peter became the new acting and later official boss. Conviction and prison In June 2002, a few days before his brother John's death, Peter Gotti was indicted on federal racketeering charges. During Peter Gotti's trial, federal prosecutors released information revealing that Peter was having an affair with Marjorie Alexander, a longtime girlfriend. Alexander then publicly acknowledged the liaison and declared her love for Peter. In response, Peter berated Alexander for causing the publicity and broke off all contact with her. Alexander later committed suicide. During this time Catherine Gotti, Peter's wife of 42 years, filed for divorce. In 2003, Peter Gotti was convicted of extortion and money laundering activities centered on the Brooklyn and Staten Island waterfronts, and for the attempted extortion of film actor Steven Seagal with Capo Anthony Ciccone. Judge Frederic Block of the United States District Court for the Eastern District of New York also sentenced Gotti to 9 years and 4 months in prison on April 15, 2004 for the money laundering and racketeering charges. Peter received over 20 years in prison. On December 22, 2004, Peter was convicted of extortion in the construction industry and for plotting to murder government informant and former Gambino underboss Salvatore Gravano. Judge Richard C. Casey on July 27, 2005, sentenced Gotti to 25 years in prison regarding those charges. Peter Gotti is incarcerated in FCI Elkton in Elkton, Ohio. His projected release date, if he survives, is May 5, 2032. During his last trial, lawyers stated that Peter Gotti was blind in one eye and suffered from thyroid goiter, sciatica, emphysema, rheumatoid arthritis, postconcussion syndrome, and depression. In July 2011 Gangland writer Jerry Capeci reported that Domenico Cefalu had formally replaced Gotti as official Gambino boss. Category:Gambino Bosses Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Gotti Faction Category:Gambino Capos